There has been proposed a variable magnification optical system that is suitable to be used for a photographic camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera or the like. For example, there is a Patent Document 1 as below mentioned. However, there has been a problem that it is difficult for the conventional variable magnification optical system to attain sufficient optical performance.